


Where Am I, Al?

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Another leap... another moment of confusion.





	Where Am I, Al?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in _Play It Again 4_ , Kate Nuernberg, © 1994.

Where am I, Al?  
And for that matter when?  
The time, the places, blur  
In my swiss-cheese memory.

        Oh boy, here I go again!

Have I seen that face before?  
Didn’t I do that yesterday?  
Who was I then, who am I now?  
Why am I here? I have to know.

       So many choices to make.

What do I have to do,  
What wrongs set right,  
Before the shattered fragments  
Mend and send me home?

       And home is where I long to be.

Where am I, Al?  
And where the hell are you?  
You’re the one constant  
In my kaleidoscopic life.

       Please don’t fail me now.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Where Are You, Sam?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/14462691)


End file.
